


United We Stand

by Anima_princess_1



Series: The Dragon Prince Collection [16]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: When they attempted to take the heart of the Magma Titan, the armies of Katolis and Duren are stopped by Thunder and a truce is formed that leads to peace between The Panarchy and Xadia. Now Callum, Rayla, Ezran, Kazi, Pyrrah, Soren, and Claudia are all growing up at the palace. But someone intends to make sure that the peace doesn't remain.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla/Soren/Pyrrah/Kaz, Pyrrah/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Xadia/The Panarchy
Series: The Dragon Prince Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425235
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: My Stories, My Work, The Dragon Prince





	United We Stand

The armies of Katolis and Durn had traveled to The Breach in the hopes of getting into Xadia and retrieving the Magma Titan's heart to save both their kingdoms. However, they were met with an opposition...a very big opposition. Thunder, the Dragon King and ruler of Xadia, stood blocking their path.

"Come no further," he said. "You are not welcome here."

Hearing the dragon speak gave Harrow an idea. If Thunder could talk perhaps they could workout some kind of truce between their three kingdoms.

"Wait here," he told the others.

"What are you doing?" Viren said. "That's Thunder. Let me take care of him. One well placed spell and he'll be no threat to anyone anymore."

"And have all of Xadia descend on us? No. I'm going to do something no one has done since this war started...talk with him."

Harrow moved forward and stopped just at the boarder to Xadia.

"Greetings, great master of the sky," he said to Thunder as if greeting one of the rulers of the other human kingdoms. "I am Harrow, King of Katolis."

"And I am Annika, Queen of Duren," Annika said coming up behind Harrow.  
Thunder lowered his head so that he was almost eye level with them.

"I am Avizandum, King of the Dragons, ruler of Xadia, and Archdragon of the Sky," he said. "Tell me why you chose to enter my kingdom."

"We are technically still on neutral ground," Harrow said. "And we come to ask for a truce and your aid. Duren is suffering from a terrible famine. Katolis has offered to help but, even sharing our harvests, 100,000 people from both kingdoms will die."

"A dire predicament. But what does that have to do with me?" Avizandum asked as two elves (one male and the one female) came to stand on either side of him and Sarai and Neha came to stand beside Harrow and Annika.

"I have heard that the Earthblood elves are capable of growing enough food to feed 100 kingdoms in just one day. We ask that you share a small amount of your food, enough to get Katolis and Duren through the winter. In exchange, we'll do what we can to keep Del Bar, Neolandia, and Evenere from entering your kingdom for one year."

Avizandum raised his head.

"I need a moment to consider your request," he said. "Lain. Tiadrin. Come."

"My king," the male elf Lain said, "are you sure we can trust these humans? This could all be a trick."

"No. I have heard of this famine that has been plaguing Duren; our spies have brought back new of it. Furthermore, if Katolis and Duren are weakened by 100,000 over the course of this winter, there may be no stopping the other kingdoms from entering Xadia. Katolis and Duren are the only thing standing between us and Del Bar, Neolandia, and Evenere. Besides, I remember a time when humans, elves, and dragons helped one another." Avizandum chuckled. "I'm the only one here that can remember such a time."

"So...we're going to help them?"

Avizandum gave a slight nod.

"Tiadrin," he said, "take a message and send it to the Earth Nexus."

After writing down the message, Tiadrin fitted it tow a white shadow hawk arrow which she shot into the air with the words _Tera' Veb_."

"What's going on?" Harrow asked.

"I've sent a message to the Earthblood elves," Avizandum said.

"So...you're helping us?" Sarai asked.

"Yes. I've instructed them to select two earth mages and have them ready when I arrive. I'll give the shadow hawk arrow a few hours head start before I leave so the Earthblood elves will have time to follow my request."

With that, the dragon moved towards an outcropping of rocks and laid down. The two elves stayed close to the boarder, making sure that the humans didn't cross. Sarai tried to think of something they could talk about to ease the tension; they had to have something in common. That's when she noticed something around Tiadrin's neck: a necklace of dry noodles. It reminded her so much of the one Callum had made for her last Mother's Day (except painted green and purple instead of red and gold) that she knew it had to have been made by a child.

"You're a mother," Sarai said.

Tiadrin looked at her and then tucked the necklace inside her shirt.

"Yes," she said without looking up.

"How many children do you have?"

"Just one. A daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Rayla. She's staying with my brother Runaan and his husband Ethari while Lain and I are with the Dragon Guard."

"Rayla is a very pretty name. How old is she?"

"She just turned six a month ago."

"My older son Callum also just turned six a month ago. My younger son Ezran is almost one."

"Our daughter Aanya just turned two," Annika said.

"She's quite the handful," Neha said.

"You think they're talking about us?" Harrow said to Lain.

"Based on my wife's body language, I'm pretty sure that she's talking about our daughter," Lain said.

Soon the two were also exchanging stories about their kids. All six were so busy talking that they didn't notice Avizandum fly off to collect the earth mages.

"Callum loves drawing," Harrow said. "I gave him a sketchbook shortly after he and Sarai moved into the castle and he carries it everywhere."

"Rayla loves the music at the Summer Solstice and Spring and Fall Equinox celebrations," Lain said. "She doesn't have the steps down yet so she mostly just stands on my feet when we dance together."

"Everyone is getting along I see," Avizandum said. Two elves stood next to him. "I'd like you to meet Sage and Saffron. They'll be staying in Duren and Katolis for one year and a season. During that time, they'll use their magic to help your kingdoms grow enough food to feed your people. All I ask is that they be treated as guests."

"They will be treated as _honored_ guests," Harrow said. "I'll send a messenger ahead to have a room prepared for Saffron and the Crow Lord send word to Duren."

~*~

When word had reached them that their parents and the soldiers had returned, Callum, Claudia, and Soren hurried out to greet them and to see the what would save their kingdom.

"Where's the heart?" Claudia asked excitedly, eager to see magic.

"We didn't get it," Viren said. "Never even entered Xadia. The king made other arrangements."

The three children looked to where the king and queen were. They were talking and laughing with...an elf. Callum and Soren ran over, eager to find out what was going on.

"Mom!" Callum said running up to Sarai.

"Callum," the queen said embracing her son. "Did you behave for Opheli and help her take care of your brother?" Callum nodded. Sarai smiled. "We have someone we want you to meet. This is Saffron. She's an Earthblood elf who will be staying with us for a while."

"You're really pretty," Soren said to the elf causing the three adults to laugh.

"Ten-years-old and Soren's already a sweet talker," Harrow said.

"I'm just being honest," Soren said.

"It's alright," Saffron said. "Would you boys like to see some magic?"

Soren and Callum nodded excitedly. Saffron's magic proved to be very different from Lord Viren's. She didn't sacrifice anything or use a Primal Stone. She simply drew a glowing rune in the air and said " _'IH Yob_ " and the plants in the royal garden grew bigger and healthier.

~*~

Sumer passed into fall and fall into winter. With their earth magic, Saffron and Sage managed to grow enough food to get Katolis and Duren through ten winters. When spring came so did the quartile meeting of the Panarchy. But this meeting would be different.

"Harrow," King Florian said. "It's good to see you, old friend. Annika, as lovely as ever."

"We're all here," Queen Fareeda said. "Shall we start?"

"Just a few more minuets," Harrow said. "We're waiting on one more."

At that moment a great shadow passed overhead and Avizandum landed.

"What is he doing here?" Florian asked.

"Annika and I invited him," Harrow said.

Harrow and Annika approached the dragon as Avizandum shifted into a smaller two-legged form.

"Welcome, my friend," Harrow said. "Come meet the others."

The three made their way back to the pavilion.

"Fareeda, Florian, Ahling, this is Avizandum, Ruler of Xadia, King of the Dragon, and Archdragon of the Sky," Harrow said. "Avizandum, this is Queen Fareeda of Evenere, King Florian of Del Bar, and King Ahling of Neolandia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Avizandum said.

King Ahling extended a hand. "You as well, Avi...Aviza…"

"Avi, please. It's much easier," Avizandum said taking Ahling's hand.

"Now that we're all here, lets get started Harrow said once the greetings were done.

"Before we start, I brought some...peace offerings," Avizandum said reaching into a bag he had brought with him and pulling out eleven boxed (five long and thin and six small). "I had the finest craftsman in Xadia make these."

Opening the larger of the two boxes Avizandum gave him, Harrow held up a beautiful ceremonial sword. The blade was long and thin and polished to a mirror finish. The handle was a mix of red and gold with the uneven towers that symbolled Katolis on the pummel and sheath was polished red wood inlaid with gold. Annika held up a beautiful necklace (one of a pair) of gold and sapphires with the Duren flower in the center. The other four long boxes contained ceremonial swords in the colors of each of the kingdoms with the kingdom's symbol on the pummel while the smaller boxes contained necklaces in each of the kingdoms' colors with the symbol in the center.

Once the gifts had been given out, the meeting started. Harrow offered his seat to Avizandum since he planned on addressing everyone. He told the others of the famine that had plagued Duren, how Annika and Neha had come to Katolis for help, and how, when they attempted to enter Xadia, they had met Avizandum and he had sent Sage and Saffron back to help both kingdoms.

"We have been at war for almost 1,000 years," Harrow said. "It's time for peace."

He, Avizandum, and Annika tried to read the others but it wasn't easy. They knew that this was a delicate situation and they couldn't rush it. They also knew that if the others didn't agree to peace, then it would be Xadia, Duren, and Katolis against Evenere, Del Bar, and Neolandia. If that happened, the continent would truly be split in two.

"We're going to need to build a bigger pavilion," Ahling said causing everyone to laugh.

"Then we need to create a treaty and sign it," said Avizandum.

The scribe that Harrow had brought was summoned and the treaty was outlined. It was soon decided that Avizandum would send to each of the five human kingdoms ten tideborn elves to serve on five ships, one Earthblood farming family, a unit of sunfire elves, a team of moonshadow assassins, a skywing mage, a startouched scholar, and a dragon ambassador while each of the five human kingdoms would send to Xadia ten sailors to serve on five ships, a farming family, a unit of soldiers, a team of specialists, a scribe, and a lesser noble to act as ambassador. In addition, in return for promising to ban the use of dark magic and allowing the startouch elves, star dragons, tideborn elves, ocean dragons, moonshadow elves, and moon dragons access to the Star Nexus (located on the boarder of Duren, Del Bar, and Neolandia), the Ocean Nexus (located off the coast of Evenere), and the Moon Nexus (located in Katolis), Avizandum would allow Sage and Saffron to remain in Duren and Katolis and send an eathblood mage to Del Bar, Evenere, and Neolandia. It was also decided that if any of those chosen had families, they would be allowed to bring them as well.

~*~

Callum was so excited. The skywing mage, startouch scholar, leader of the moonshadow assassins, leader of the unit of sunfire elves, and dragon ambassador were going to be arriving at the palace and the dragon, moonshadow leader, and sunfire knight each had a child roughly Callum's age. That meant three new friends to play with. He knew from the information Harrow had gotten from the Dragon King that all three were girls and the sunfire elf and the dragon were closer to Soren's age while the moonshadow elf was closer to his age. His mother had helped him dress in one of his dress outfits. It wasn't his best but it was the best one he had that Sarai was okay with him playing in. Based on what Saffron had told them, Callum had a pretty good idea who was who. The high cleric bowed to the royal family.

"Your majesties, may I present our esteem representatives from Xadia. Fire Rose of the sun dragons, her mate Sun Flame, and their daughter Pyrrah; Jania of Lux Aurora and her ward Kazi; Aurora of Star Falls; Ibis of Fair Winds; and Runaan of the Silvergrove, his husband Ethari, and their niece Rayla."

The dragon and her family came forward first. Fire Rose and Pyrrah both dipped into curtsies while Sun Flame bowed.

"Your majesties," Fire Rose said. "It's an honor to be here as an ambassador for Xadia."

"The honor is ours," Harrow said. "Sarai and I hope you find your chambers comfortable. We weren't sure what dragons would need."

"As long as we have pillows and cushions to make comfortable nests, we'll be fine."

Jania came forward; little Kazi by her side. Jania bowed with her hand over her heart while Kazi curtsied.

"I bring greetings from Lux Aurora and the offer of friendship from my sister, Queen Khessa," Jania said.

"We accept both and hope to one day visit your beautiful city," Sarai said.

Aurora came forward and dipped into an elegant curtsy that she had clearly been practicing.

"Your majesties," she said smiling at Callum, Soren, and Claudia. "I look forward to learning more about your kingdom and teaching the children what my people know about the stars...with your permission, of course."

"You have it," Harrow said. "We set up a study for you near your rooms in on of the towers. Both have unobstructed, and beautiful, views of the stars."

Ibis came forward and bowed deeply.

"Your majesties," he said. "I..."

"What happened to your wings?" Claudia suddenly asked.

"Claudia, don't be rude," Sarai said.

"It's alright," Ibis said. "I am one of the majority of skywing elves that don't have wings. But I can do this. Manus, Pluma, Volantis."

Feathers began to grow turning his arms into wings. Callum and Soren looked on fascinated; Claudia just looked board.

"Impressive," Harrow said. "I can see why Avizandum sent you here. We have a room and workshop set up for you in the same tower as Saffron and Aurora; both with a large balcony."

Finally, Runaan, Ethari, and Rayla came forward. Runaan and Ethari both bowed and Rayla started to before catching Runaan's eye. She then attempted a curtsy.

"Your majesties," Runaan said. "We've heard a lot about you." 

"As we have you," Harrow said. "You're Tiadrin's brother, aren't you."

"Yes, your majesty. And Rayla is Tiadrin and Lain's daughter."

Feeling a little self-concourse, Rayla clung to Ethari and hid her face in his side. Used to this, Ethari managed to move forward and held out a silver box.

"A gift," he said.

Sarai took it. When she lifted the lid, a beautiful melody filled the room.

"Its beautiful," Sarai said. "Where did you get it?"

"I made it. I'm a craftsman. I made those as well," Ethari said gesturing to Harrow's sword and Sarai's necklace. "The song is an ancient moonshadow love song. I can change it..."

"Oh no. It's lovely. I think the boys have something for each of the girls."

Soren approached both Kazi and Pyrrah, presenting each with a wooden box. Inside Kazi's was a brand new chess set while inside Pyrrah's was a set of twelve metal dragon figures (six regular, six Archdragons) representing the six types of dragons. The two girls each gave him a wooden box (one containing wooden elven toy soldiers and the other a checkers set). Callum shyly approached Rayla. Once they were just inches apart, the young prince held out a cloth doll that had clearly been altered from looking like a human to looking like a moonshadow elf.

"I picked it out myself and Saffron helped me change it to look like a moonshadow elf," he said.

Rayla took the doll and hugged it to her chest.

"Thank you," she said. "This is for you." She gave Callum a wooden box containing a paint set. "They're magic. They can become different shades of the same color or sparkly or shimmery. All you have to do is think of what you want them to be."

"We brought these as well," Pyrrah said.

She brought a stuffed shadowpaw, stuffed ambler, and stuffed inferno-tiger to Sarai which were clearly for Ezran. But, when Kazi tried to give Claudia the books they brought, the girl refused to take them leaving Opheli to accept them on her behalf.

"May I introduce our youngest cleric, Opheli," Harrow said. "She'll be in charge of the children during the day; seeing to their lessons and such."

Opheli bowed. "I'll let the children settle before lessons begin," she said. "Shall we say lessons start in a week?"

"That sounds perfect," Harrow said. He turned back to the seven elves and three dragons. "We welcome you all to Katolis and hope that you soon think of it as home. We also invite you to join us for dinner in the dining hall this evening."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I know that Rayla is a year older than Callum but, for this story, I wanted them to be the same age
> 
> Translations 
> 
> Tera' Veb = Earth Nexus  
> 'IH Yob = Bountiful Harvest


End file.
